


Reflections

by sophinisba



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba





	Reflections

He was standing alone under the tall silver tree, and his long hair reflected its light just as hers always blazed like fire in the presence of the tree of gold. And his eyes reflected hers in their difference. She'd never seen him before, but she understood from that first glance, the first time their eyes met, that he would be her husband, he would be her Lord and she his Lady. Then they came together, and from the first time their lips met she knew that he would be the light and the joy of her life as well.


End file.
